Two shows, remains IBC's triumvirate Sunday night programming
April 9, 2015 Two shows remains on weekend ®: Drew Arellano is hosting Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Anja Aguilar for Born to be a Superstar. The stronger weekend lineup of the sequestered TV station IBC-13 as part of its continuing efforts to innovate its programming. The network brought into the world-renowned phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano and and the highly successful and top-rated reality talent show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar, both shows remains on weekend primetime. "We continuously provide new choices to TV viewers," Mr. Dyogi said. "The idea is to give TV audiences programming innovations, especially during the weekends," he added. When IBC shows is part of the network’s strategy to boost audience ratings amid the topnotch dominance of Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corp. and listed GMA Network, Inc. in the local broadcasting scene. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa as the top honcho earlier said the network’s show are now "brighter and better," and "yet the expenses are more efficient." The network chairman Jose Avellana has said IBC-13 needs to innovate by producing "better shows" if it wants to be in the black in two or three years. IBC-13 reported losses of P1.8 billion in the first half of 2012. The network lost P5.9 billion in 2011, double the level reported for the previous year. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar are the huge success can be beating its competitor and attributed to the success of its Sunday primetime programming which also dominates their own weekend primetime slots. The PBA basketball games continues to rule the nationwide weekend rating every Saturday and Sunday. Meanwhile, IBC-13's Sunday primetime Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar (Sunday) remains the local franchising from British, United States and in the country. Award-winning TV host Drew Arellano has remained the hosting job for the longest running franchise game show in the Philippines, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? as IBC's ace in the evening slot dubbed as The Undisputed No. 1 Game Show In The Country, he considered to be one of the country's best favorite game show and remains the most-watched TV program every Sunday in Mega Manila (Metro Manila and nearby provinces), the lead-out program ranked the number 1 in its timeslot and introduced he franchise game show since November 2000, the game show airs every Sunday nights at 7 p.m. Based on the original British format, the local version of the consistent top-rater game show turns 14th anniversary celebration gives excitement to the viewing public, who are anxious to know if the contestant could win the grand prize of P2 million for a lucky player, WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country, very successful career as TV host has put together the counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Millionaire indicates that the game show is a success will get a higher ratings game, said Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the executive in-charge of production. The studio contestants will be requested to answer the Fastest Finger-First. It will give the correct reply will take the hot seat opposite host Drew Arellano. Drew understands the direction since IBC-13 is taking neutral grounds with his show being the network’s highest rated show, he is able to feature both talents of rival networks ABS-CBN and GMA focus to the C-D-E markets. “It seems the priority of the network is sports, game shows, reality and more heavy dramas whose get the usual telenovelas, kaya Pinoy Ang Dating!. I think okay iyon kasi admittedly, bawal ang comedy, bawal ang tawa at tama na muna mga happy, parang magandang magagalit at umiiyak, kung kaya ng Channel 13 yung heart-warming drama, may laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. And where do we get the other talents? So you have to create your own Asian market, and if you're gonna market yourself that way, sports, dramas, it might just work. So okay ako doon. Some sort of feel-good programming.” I want more for line with IBC-13’s continuous aim to make Filipino viewers feel good habit, tears and drama, it is now giving greater chances for the contestants to take home the much-coveted Two Million Peso jackpot prize by reducing the number of questions which will be asked starting April 11 — from the usual 15 questions, it has now been lowered to 13 questions leading to the P2 million prize. To join the game show, dial the premium phone service provided by PLDT (1-908-1-000000). Call are charged P10 per minute. The game show is taped in one of IBC-13's huge studios in Broadcast City, which just goes to show that the network's facilities, since IBC-13 is still a strong No. 3, known for the two phenomenal long-running fantaseryes Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man, the longest-running game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the high-rating dance music show DMZ-TV, the longest-running singing reality show Born to be a Superstar and its telecast of NBA and PBA games. Contestants from all over the Philippines will compete to get on the “hot seat.” All they need to do is answer 13 multiple-choice questions correctly to bag the seven-digit jackpot. It receives an average of 40,000 calls daily from viewers who wish to take chance at winning a million pesos. To help the player along the way, the hot seat contestant can use lifelines available. Lifelines that will make the game even more exciting: 50-50, People Speak, Ask the Audience, Phone-A-Friend and Double Dip. Through People Speak, the studio audience who answers correctly will have the chance to win up to P20,000. The Switch lifeline, meanwhile, entitles the contestant to switch out the original question for another question of the same value to cater more televiewers. "The audience share of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? growing a phenomenally. It now has an average of two million viewers per week," Mr. Canoy said. "The show will beating with Your Face Sounds Familiar and Celebrity Bluff in the ratings race in its timeslot of Saturday competitors. Since then, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? has been the number 1 in its timeslot in Mega Manila," he added Young singing diva princess Anja Aguilar will also be a singer and hosting the reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar, producing for Viva Television and Endemol. Let’s face it, IBC and Viva claims that Born to be a Superstar is an original concept of theirs, it is a much liked singing-reality than Star for a Night, and essentially the copycat of ABS-CBN’s The Voice of the Philippines and GMA’s Pinoy Pop Superstar into their singing reality talent program. The show makes her strong showing, now on its 3rd year anniversary with a rising singing superstars that the reality talent show is gaining ground gets the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a complete production number of very own primetime TV that the aspiring young singers for the reality talent-search show is gaining ground. According to IBC-13 president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa, the winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. The show is turning out to be the favorite primetime show in local TV on Sunday with its consistently escalating ratings as it hit its highest audience share of 29.9% last April 5, beating ABS-CBN's Your Face Sounds Familiar and GMA's Top 20 Funniest with 28.7% and 6.4% audience share respectively, according to Kantar Media. "Anja Aguilar knows that she's the show as she shares the stage with the contestants," Vic del Rosario, Jr., the chairman and CEO of Viva Entertainment told reporters. "She defends the contestants to he judges and see the stars. She talks to the contestants, and shares their feelings," he added. The show features six aspirants and young singers which perform on stage for 90 seconds. A set of celebrity judges provides comments and gives scores. Another set of jurors provides 50% of the score. The night’s winner will be the challenger of the defending grand champion. A singing champion who successfully defends the title and will be included in the show’s grand finals at the end of the year. Watch out for the anticipating audition dates for Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar aired on IBC-13 and in leading newspapers. More than two million viewers are now tuning in to IBC-13 every Saturday and Sunday evening. With the PBA games, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar and the rest of Panalo Weekend shows, IBC-13 is still really a major contender in the network ratings war. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? airs Sundays at 7 to 8 p.m. after the PBA games and Born to be a Superstar airs Sunday at 8:30 to 9:30 p.m. on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend.